


I’ll be home for Christmas

by cassier556



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, KaramelSecretSanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassier556/pseuds/cassier556
Summary: It’s Kara’s annual Christmas party and all the super friends are doing a secret Santa. With the past year being hard without Mon-el, Will Alex give Kara the thing she’s been wanting?Takes place some time in season 4.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I’ll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSmith/gifts).



> Thanks everyone for participating in the Karamel Secret Santa challenge. The name I drew was @smithAndromeda! So Merry Christmas!

It was Christmas Eve in National city. The snow was coming down softly, snowbanks building around the city. The last couple of days were spent with people scouring the shops downtown shops to by the last of their quick presents. Kara was getting ready for her annual Christmas Eve party at her loft. She had spent the afternoon getting the loft all ready for the usual suspects or as she liked to call them the "Superfriends."

It was about six o'clock when J'onn and Alex showed up waltzing through the door with their arms full of presents. They said a quick greeting with hugs and then went to put the gifts down. A little after that, James showed up with his present, a nice bottle of whiskey, and a Christmas card from Lucy. 

Brainy, Nia, Lena, and Kelly slowly shuffled in minutes later. 

Brainy and Nia being all flirty. 

Lena was not far behind them with a drink already in hand, and Kelly was getting Giddy with excitement to spend her first Christmas with Alex.

Once everyone was there, they spend a couple of hours eating dinner, laughing, telling jokes, catching up, and just enjoying the moment they had together with no crisis calling them. 

Kara gathered everyone by the couch when it was time to open the presents and said “Ok so I know that we decided to do secret Santa this year instead of everyone buying each other Christmas gifts, so Nia and Kelly with being your first Christmas with us why don't you two go first.", Kara said as she sat on the couch, smiling at everyone. 

Nia and Kelly looked at each other and nodded, indicating to let the other go first. 

After they both laughed, Nia stood up.

" Well, I guess it's me sooo, James Merry Christmas."She passed James his gift, who took it with a smile and a light, thank you.

He opened it, and it was a new strap for his father's Camera. The strap had black lining and a blue back. He politely thanked her and reached for his present.

"Even though you're my little sister and I get you a present every year, here you go." He said with a wink and tossed Kelly his gift for her.

As she opened, it was smiled a bright one and held up two tickets to the national city's concert hall.

" Aw Thanks, big brother. We’ve been looking at these recently,”she turned to Alex, who kissed her cheek, before Alex then turned thank him too. 

"Ok Even though I haven't known you for that long, it was a pleasure to shop for you. I hope you like this!" Kelly stood up and passed a smaller box to J’onn. 

When he opened it, he let out a chuckle. It was a mug that said world 's best space dad.

"I picked it out.", Alex yelled at J'onn as she and Kara cracked up laughing.

"I just don't get it, but it's cute I guess.", Kelly responded, shrugging her shoulders.

That was when J'onn turned to brainy. "well, brainy, I drew your name, and I already gave you your present. When you get back to the Deo, you'll see that a had Dana make some modifications to your suit". J'onn responded, giving brainy his signature nod.

"Thank you J'onn, I except your present even though there was a ninety- eight percent chance that you would pick that as my gift and only a two percent chance you would gift me a key chain, I'm glad you went with the suit repairs." Brainy shook J'onn's hand.

"I ran the diagnostics twenty minutes before we Drew names and calculated all of my options on who I would receive, and I came to the conclusion that there was a higher percentage of receiving Lena's name and I was correct, so I did some research, and the best gift I could come up with was a older bottle of scotch, so that is what I purchased. Happy solstice, Lena, Brainy said as he handed Lena the fancy bottle of scotch with a big bow on it. 

Everyone laughed at his mathematical speech, Whilst Nia kissed his hand for being sweet.

"Wow that was a lot more work then I did, thank you Brainy. Alex, your envelope is in the tree." Lena gestured to the small blue envelope with Alex's name on it resting on a middle branch. 

After grabbing and opening the envelope, Alex chucked. "A two-hour session at the paintball park, thank you, Lena." Alex smiled widely.

"Ok, my turn. I got you Kara, but my present has two parts, so you have to be patient.", Alex said as she picked up Kara's first present.

"Alex I'll be patient, now give me, give me, give me,'' Kara reached for the bag and pulled it on to her lap. Just as there was a knock on the door.

Kara yelled for whoever was outside to come in. As the door cracked open, a very familiar face appeared. "WINN ?" Kara yelled as Winn came in and gave her a big hug.

After Winn gave everyone hugs and introduced himself to Nia and Kelly, they sat and caught up for a while. Eventually, Kara realized that she hadn’t opened Alex’s present yet, so she sat everyone back down again. 

As she opened the bag, she pulled out a soft lacy set of lingerie. Kara's face turned bright red and dropped the present back into the bag. She whipped around and glared at Alex as everyone else laughed.

"Alex, what the hell? What would I possibly need this for?" She said as her face started to return from blush. 

"I shouldn't have to explain to you what it's used for Kara. But that's only part one." 

Alex laughed.

The door of Kara's loft opened, and in stepped someone, she hadn't seen in what felt like years but in reality, had only been one. She stood and slowly took a couple of steps forward, forgetting that she was in the middle of opening a present.

"Sorry I couldn't find a place to park the legion cruiser." the surprise guest said, laughing at the look on Kara’s face. 

"Mon-El," Kara breathed in shock as she leaped forward and ran to him. 

Jumping she threw her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the ground and hugged her just as tightly as she was hugging him. Both of them were now crying tears of happiness. Moments later he set her back on the ground. Nothing stopping them once again, they crashed their lips together.

On the other side of the room, Alex, who stood there, smugly said, "part two." 

Along with James, J'onn, Brainy, Lena, and Winn stood there, smiling as the pair reunited. Nia, still waiting for her secret Santa reveal even though it was obviously Kara, and Kelly were standing there confused but who would soon learn to meet the stranger who made there friend so happy.

When Kara and Mon-El pulled away from each other, Mon-El pressed his forehead to hers. “Merry Christmas Kara." 

Now Not worrying about the future or what would happen next, they were content just as long as they could spend the holiday together.


End file.
